As the popularity of cable television services increases, new consumer devices may become available for home use. For example, new types of consumer devices such as cable ready televisions, cable tuners, and video cassette recorders may be connected to cabling which carries the transmission of the cable television services for use by consumers in their homes. As the number of consumer devices used in the home increases, the cabling needed inside the home may also increase and become unwieldy. As a result, the cabling may be integrated into the structure of the home, for example in the walls and floors. It is known to use coaxial cable having an impedance of 75 ohms in some cable systems for the transmission of the cable television services.
The cabling may conduct television signals and other signals which include the cable television services, and Direct Current (DC) voltages or Alternating Current (AC) voltages for controlling the consumer devices. For example, a television signal and a DC voltage may be transmitted over the cabling to provide a video signal and a DC voltage for controlling a cable tuner.
Other devices, such as Personal Computers (PCs), are also used in consumers' homes. Some of these devices may be capable of communicating with other devices, such as the consumer devices described above. Unfortunately, separate wiring may be needed to provide the communications between the devices. For example, a serial data cable may be needed to connect two PCs. Unfortunately, if the PCs are located in different areas of the home, the serial data cable may need to be long which may make the serial data cable expensive and unwieldy. Therefore, a need exists to further improve communications between devices such as consumer devices and PCs.